Nightly Terror
by Nuklei
Summary: Mike Schmidt signs up for a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place he used to love going to as a kid. But on his first night, he finds out that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a dark secret behind it, and what goes on at night is far more sinister than he expected.
1. Welcome to Fazbear's!

**This is a story that I've been planning to do for a while, I just never got to it. There will be some OC's, but not that many at first, more will come into play later on.**

 **But, before we start, I'm just going to give some pretty important info.**

 **A) The Animatronics in this story do NOT look like they do in the game. The Designs can be found if you search for 'Five Nights at Freddy's AU by Noxivaga', ignore the rest, they're part of Noxivaga's AU. Also, Bonnie is taller than Freddy in this fic, but he's lankier.**

 **B) Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are all male, while Chica is the only girl. I know that a lot of people like the idea of Bonnie being a girl, but for the sake of this story, Bonnie is** **male.**

 **C)This** **takes place in 2015, but Mike is still the protagonist, he was just born later.**

 **D)There will be POV changes in this story, so look out for that.**

 **Chapter 1 is pretty short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Without further ado, let's get into it!**

* * *

 **UPDATED ON THE 4TH OF AUGUST, 2018: After a long Hiatus, I've come back to edit the existing chapters of this story, and after doing so, I will write new chapters, continuing this Story.**

* * *

I walked to the building, scanning my surroundings while making my way towards the door. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' was written in large, bold letters on a huge sign above the entrance, featuring four figures that looked like robotic animals.

I remembered this place from my childhood. I used to love going here. Every weekend, my parents would drive me here, my dad would drop my older sister and me off, and we would have the entire afternoon to enjoy the wonderful pizza and the incredibly life-like animatronics.

They were the main attraction of this place. The animatronics had been there since the start, the face of the company, and the entertainers of hundreds of children and adults alike. There was Freddy, the lead singer of the band. He represented a bear, and wore a black top hat, along with a black bowtie, and white, leather bands around his neck, ankles, and wrists. He always had his cane with him, which had a microphone attached to one end.

Next was Bonnie, who represented a purple rabbit. He was the tallest one of the group, but he was lanky, unlike Freddy. He wore a red bowtie and was the guitarist of the group.

Then, there was Chica. She was a yellow chicken, though people usually called her a duck, because of her strange design choices. She was a bit shorter than Freddy, and often acted like a punk older sister, though she also had a sweet, and caring side. During the shows, she played the Keyboard, and she would be in the kitchen after the shows, making Pizza.

That was the bizarre thing about her. She cooked the pizza in the restaurant, and the cooks would make everything else. Nobody really knew how she could do it, but they didn't question it too much, being silenced by the taste of the pizza.

Last, was Foxy. He had been shut down since '87, until 2003, when the animatronics were redesigned. He was shut down because of an incident called 'The Bite of '87'.

A boy had wandered too close to Foxy, and his father didn't like that, yelling at the boy, and trying to drag him away. Nobody expected what happened next, and when everyone realized what had happened, it was far too late. Foxy had closed his jaw around the man's head, biting into the man's skull. The staff managed to pry the man's head out of the animatronic's mouth, and the man thankfully survived, after being treated by the doctors.

Wiping those disturbing thoughts out of my head, I focused on the present.

I was here for the interview that I had dreaded so much the past 3 days. I had seen the ad for a Night Guard position at the place, and after struggling to find a job with a decent pay, it was like all my prayers had been answered. The place payed $300 a week, and even though that wasn't really much, it was still enough to get by.

 _After all, who'd even want to break into a kid's pizzeria? This job's going to be easy. I'm basically going to be paid to sit around and do nothing!_

I opened the door. Immediately, I felt the warm air hit me, and as I closed the door behind me, I began to hear screaming, and laughter from the kids. I walked up to the cash register, smelling the Pizzeria's signature food as I did so.

The girl at the cash register noticed me, and her face immediately brightened.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm here for the Night Guard job, do you know where the manager is?" I replied nervously. This was my one chance at getting a job, so I couldn't screw this up.

"Yes, actually! He's right down that hall, it's the second door on your right." She told me, pointing down the hall to my right.

I thanked her and began walking there. However, I stopped after only a few steps, and turned around, looking at the stage. I still couldn't believe that the animatronics looked so... Amazing! They were top-notch technology. I could remember coming here as a kid, and them looking pretty creepy. Of course, that was after the first major upgrades, but they still looked quite unsettling. After that, Fazbear Ltd. had been upgrading them every year or so, and now, they looked a lot better.

I continued making my way down the hall, stopping again once I was about halfway down the hall, to look at the board of drawings on the wall. They were drawings that the children visiting the restaurant had made, featuring the animatronics in all sorts of scenarios, one was of a girl's birthday party, the other was depicting a joke that Freddy had apparently once told the children, and another one was of Foxy standing on top of a pile of yellow crayon, which I assumed was supposed to be gold.

I chuckled at the drawings and resumed my walk to the manager's office, stopping in front of the door. I put my hand up, about to knock on the door, when a voice surprised me.

"Come in!"

I did as the voice said, and opened the door. I could see a tall man, who looked to be in his early to mid-50s, with short, white hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a black suit, with a striped red, yellow, purple and brown tie. He was standing up at his desk, and when he saw me, his face brightened in a similar manner to the girl at the cash register.

"Oh, would you happen to be Michael Schmidt?" He asked brightly.

"Yeah, I'm here for the night shift." I told him, still nervous, although less at seeing his welcoming smile.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed as he walked over to me, taking the resume I handed over to him, and reading it carefully.

I looked around the office, as I waited for him to finish reading.

There was a paperweight that looked like a slice of Pizza on top of what I assumed to be piles of paperwork on the manager's desk, a painting of Freddy Fazbear hung up on the wall behind the desk, and plushies of all the animatronics sitting on top of the desk, facing the chair.

"Well, all seems well!" He finally said, as his eyes scanned over the last of the resume.

"I'll just ask a couple questions, and if I'm satisfied with your answers, you're hired!"

I was beyond surprised at that. It couldn't be this easy! There must have been some sort of catch!

But alas, it turned out that the manager was dead-serious. I wondered why they would just need to look at my resume and ask some easy-to-answer questions, in order for me to be hired, but I shook off the feeling and answered the questions, which were things like 'Do you have any heart problems?' or 'Are you sure this job wouldn't interfere with your routine?'.

I walked out of the building, feeling better than I had in quite a while. I began walking home, thinking over my success at getting a job.

After days of searching, It seemed that I had finally found the right job. I needed the money, I had to pay my rent in a couple of weeks, and if I didn't have money by then, I'd be screwed.

Plus, looking for the job was the hard part, right? Guarding a children's pizza place at night, for six hours, five days a week should be easy.

* * *

NIGHT ONE

* * *

Mike walked into the pizzeria and locked the door behind himself. He'd gotten a tour of the place, and gotten the uniform a few hours ago. It consisted of the guard's favourite color, in Mike's case, blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt, black pants, and a hat the same color as the shirt, with the logo of the place on the front. The word 'SECURITY' was written on the back of the shirt, and the pants had a belt for the flashlight he'd received, and other things that he could take with him.

Mike looked at the animatronics, who were on the stage, their eyes shut. The animatronics looked a lot different from when Mike had seen them last time, years ago when he was just a little kid. Back then, they'd been bulky, and they looked like horror movie props, instead of kids' animatronics.

Mike walked down the east hall and entered his office. He looked at his watch. It was 11:52, enough time to make some coffee in the kitchen, and listen to the recording Mr. Fazbach had told him about when he showed him the office.

Mike turned the recording on, as he headed out to the kitchen. As he'd hoped, the recording could indeed reach his ears, as he walked into the kitchen, and started making the coffee.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Well, that's.. appreciated." Mike said as he stopped at the kitchen counter

 _Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ _  
_ _Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "_ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ _  
_

"The.. fuck!?" Mike blurted out as his eyes widened.

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad,_

"Yeah, no shit!"

 _I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._ _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No._ _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._ So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and _we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ _  
_

"Respect my ass!"

 _So, just be aware,_ _the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._ _Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was_ _The Bite of '87_ _._ _Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ _  
_ _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal_ endoskeleton without _its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

"Holy shit.."

 _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled_ _with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort_ _...and death_ _._ _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ _  
_

Mike checked his watch.

11:58.

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._ _But hey, first day should be a breeze_ _. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Mike grabbed his coffee, and broke into a sprint to the office, being careful not to spill the burning coffee on himself. He reached the office, just as the recording stopped.

So, he was trapped in this place for six hours, with killer animatronics, with the only way out being a locked door, too far away from his office, so he couldn't just run to it, and hope to get out before the animatronics could stuff him into a suit.

He set the mug of coffee down and almost broke out into sobs when he heard the clock signaling midnight.

Mike grabbed the tablet and recoiled when he saw that one of the animatronics had already moved.

Bonnie was gone.

Mike stared in utter horror at the tablet, but soon regained his senses, and began scrolling through all of the cameras, the storage closet, the backstage, the dining ha-

He switched back to the backstage, and as his adjusted to the darkness, he could just slightly see a tall silhouette in the shadows of the room.

It was the rabbit, hiding out, waiting silently, as it watched the camera intensely.

Then, Mike looked at the upper right corner of the screen, seeing that the power was at 92%.

He'd only been looking through the cameras for only about 2 minutes, and he'd already wasted that much power?!

He lowered the tablet, and immediately, he heard fast footsteps approaching down the west hall, but before they could reach him, he shut the door, staggering back as the tall figure of Bonnie appeared in the window, pressing up against the glass, with demonic, black eyes that only had tiny red dots in the middle, staring at him with a terrifying grin.

The rabbit raised it's hand up and waved at Mike from outside the office. Mike couldn't even breathe as he stared at the animatronic, who looked back at him for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Bonnie lowered his hand, and he slowly turned, and walked away from the glass, leaving a stunned Mike behind.

 _-Nightly Terror-_

Mike stood, frozen in place as Bonnie stalked off, before regaining his senses and quickly picking the tablet back up.

He saw the Rabbit back in the Dining Hall and kept looking at it to make sure that it wouldn't move. He knew he was wasting too much power, but that didn't stop him. Mike refused to die, refused to get stuffed into a suit by the animatronics he once loved when he was a kid.

He had to do this.

Mike jumped as he heard what sounded like someone, or something, making a mess in the kitchen. He grabbed the tablet back up and switched to the kitchen camera, but saw only static, with the words **CAMERA DISABLED, AUDIO ONLY.**

He could, however, hear what was going on, and that confirmed his suspicions that something was indeed in there.

He then switched to the dining hall and saw Bonnie still standing there. Then, he switched to the stage area and saw the bear standing there, looking straight ahead, with a large grin on his face.

Something wasn't right...

The chicken was now gone too.

He immediately realized that the sounds in the kitchen must have been caused by her.

That made him think, could the animatronics actually think for themselves? At first, he thought that Bonnie was just following his programming, but as the night went on, he slowly realized that there was more to these robotic entertainers than he ever thought possible.

Mike set the tablet back down, seeing that he was now down to 19%.

He just sat there, listening to the sounds of Chica in the kitchen, and occasionally using the door lights to see outside the office, and look for any of the animatronics.

He looked at his watch again.

'4:32'

 _I can do this! Only a few more hours of this, and then I can go home!_

As Mike relished the thought of going home, he sprang to his feet, shutting the left door just in time, as he heard fast footsteps approaching down the west hall, sending shivers down his spine. Foxy appeared, and banged on the door, in a last attempt at getting the guard, before giving up and running back down the hall.

Mike then quickly realized that while he stopped the pirate from getting to him, he didn't realize the clanging sounds from the kitchen had stopped. He spun around, only to come face to face with Chica, looking at him with a grin.

„You aren't following the rules, buddy!" She said as she lunged at him. Mike dodged her just in time, and ran into the east hall, shutting the door behind himself, making Chica slam into the door, which made her attitude do a complete 180. The guard looked back, seeing the robotic chicken fuming with anger, and sprinting after him.

He ran into one of the party rooms, seeing a vent in the upper left corner of the back wall. At first, he thought there was no way he'd be able to reach it, but luckily, there was a table close enough to the vent, so that he could use it to gain more height in his jump. Mike ran at it, and jumped up, grabbing the grate of the vent, which came loose and fell to the floor. Before Mike could fall with it, he grabbed the vent and began pulling himself up, as he heard Chica's footsteps approaching him.

This could be it. If he didn't pull himself up fast enough, he would surely die.

He mustered all his strength up, and pulled himself into the vent, just as he heard Chica use the same table he had to leap up and grab his ankle. She was trying to drag him out of the vent, and she was succeeding. Mike tried to kick her hand away, but she kept holding onto him. After several hard kicks aimed at the animatronic's wrist, she finally let go of him, which allowed him to crawl away to the temporary safety of the vents. He knew that Chica could get in there, seeing as the animatronics had been slimmed down over the years.

As if to confirm his suspicions, he heard Chica crawling in the vents behind him. He started crawling even faster, and as he reached a grate that led to the halls below, he knew he had to get out of there. He loosened the grate, and it fell to the hall below him, as he jumped down from the vents.

He then heard footsteps quickly approaching him, so he leaped into the nearest room, and hid behind one of the tables. He stayed that way for several minutes, hoping that whoever was walking in the halls would walk off to somewhere else.

Mike heard Chica jumping from the vent they'd both been in, and he peeked up, over the table, to see her looking from side to side, trying to pick one to go search for him.

Thankfully, she picked the other side, and walked off. He also heard the footssteps from earlier fading away.

Mike looked around, trying to see where he was. He saw long tables, chairs, and party hats, along with a long, wooden stage.

That's when it hit him.

He was in the dining hall.

He heard a laugh from behind him, and immediately knew who it came from. He turned around and looked at the animatronic, standing on the stage, looking at him. It was Freddy.

The guard froze. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run, but he couldn't. He couldn't move a muscle, as he stared at the animatronic, who jumped of the stage, and slowly walked up to him.

Mike was only a few feet from his would-be-killer when he turned back and ran as fast as he could, trying to make his way to the office. He kept running for a few minutes, running down the long, winding west hall, until he finally reached the office, altough, all of the happiness he felt as he saw the office vanished instantly, as he saw a tall, purple figure standing inside.

But Mike had no other choice. He had to get into the office. He couldn't turn back, not with a killer animatronic, who wanted to stuff him into a suit that would surely kill him chasing after him. He continued on his way to the office, seeing that Bonnie was too preocuppied with watching the tablet for any signs of Mike, to realize that the very person he was looking for was running straight at him.

He ran into the office, and outstretched his arms. With all his might, he pushed Bonnie out of the office, and shut both of the doors, shutting both animatronics out. Right as the animatronics reached both doors, Mike heard a chime play throughout the pizzeria. The clock signaled the end of his shift.

He looked out into both doorways, but saw nothing there. He picked the tablet up, and looked at the screen. It showed the stage. Chica was already there, and Bonnie and Freddy were walking down their respective halls, making their way to the show area.

Mike let out a sob, as he realized that he had survived his first night at this place. He walked out of the office, and continued until he reached the entrance of the building. He looked back the animatronics, but they continued looking straight ahead. He shook his head and walked out, seeing a black car pull up.

He recognized this as the manager's car, and he glared into the tinted windows.

At first, he trusted this guy, in fact, he looked up to him. But now, he hated him. This asshole knew what was going on in this place, and yet he didn't even try to warn him!

He sighed, as he started the long walk to his apartment, thinking over the many things that had happened in the past 24 hours.

He suspected that the other nights were going to be a lot like this one, with him having to resort to trying to survive out in the open, hiding from the animatronics, instead of staying in the office, where he could be cornered at any point during the night. How was he going to survive Five Nights at this place?

Five nights of constant running from the ones he used to call his friends.


	2. Answers

**Hey, guys! So, after a while, I'm back with another chapter!** **Also, as I told you in the first chapter, there are lots of POV changes in this story. The nights will be written in third-person, while the in-between stuff will be from Mike's POV.**

* * *

 **EDITED ON THE 4TH OF AUGUST, 2018, AS PART OF A MAJOR REWRITE AND CONTINUATION OF THE STORY.**

* * *

I knocked on the manager's office, ready to give him a piece of my mind. After I got a couple hours of rest, I walked to the pizzeria. I wasn't here to quit, I knew I couldn't. The contract stated that I was to work Five mandatory nights.

No, I was here for answers. I had a whole lot of questions that I wanted answered, and I was not going to take no for an answer.

The door opened, and the face of my employer was on the other side. He was smiling, although the smile was one of sympathy.

"Ah, Mister Schmidt. Here for some answers, I presume?" He asked, even though we both knew the answer. I nodded, and he let me inside. I sat down in the chair facing him, as he sat down too. For a while, neither of us said a word. He finally opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hiring innocent people, just to let them be killed!?"

The words left my mouth, and he sighed.

"I want you to know, that if I could, I would tell you to stay away from this job the moment you applied, I would tell you everything. But you have to understand, I don't own this company. Sure, my father did, but after his death, I was too young to lead the company, and it was sold. I'm just the manager here. If they heard that somebody tried to apply here, but I warned them, god knows what they'd do." He quickly explained to me, and I could see from his face that he was telling the truth.

We were both forced to do our job, he was forced to hire people, basically sentencing them to death, and I was one of those people. Satisfied with his answer, I nodded and moved on to the next question I wanted answered.

"Why do you let the animatronics do this? Why not reprogram them, make it so that they don't see people as endoskeletons?" The question had been on my mind since the end of my shift.

"Believe me, we tried to. We had the best mechanics we could find try to fix their AI, but every time it was changed, it just switched back to the way it was before. All we know, is that some hacker did it a long time ago. Apparently, they've been this way since the summer of '87." Mr. Fazbear answered.

The answer shocked me. Even the best of the best couldn't fix what was happening with the animatronics?

"Listen, if it makes you any happier, I'll raise your paycheck. I'm not supposed to do this, and if the higher-ups find out, I could get into a whole lot of trouble. At the end of the week, I'll pay you $3000. I'll try to cover it up with some bullshit excuse, but you look like you seriously need the money." The man said to me, looking at me with concern.

This surprised me. $3000? That was a lot of money. Sure, it wasn't worth my life, but it was sure as hell worth something. I nodded at him and asked him one final question.

"Thank you. But, could you please tell me who the guy on the phone is? The one who recorded a message for me last night?"

Mr. Fazbear nodded and began his explanation.

"His name was Scott. He was one of our first guards. Started working here in '96. He was the best guard we've ever had. He was young, too. Started working here at 17. One night, he ran out of power while was recording one of those messages. He almost died. Luckily, he managed to get away. After that, the higher-ups thankfully let him get transferred to a day guard. He quit 4 years ago."

I got up from the chair and looked at the manager.

"Well, I think that's all the answers I needed. I'll.."

"I'll be back tonight."

* * *

NIGHT TWO

* * *

Mike listened to Scott's message for the second night. This one was much shorter than the last one, mainly telling him to check the door lights and to look out for Foxy. He checked the cameras while he listened to the message.

He saw the curtains were closed, so he switched to the stage camera, and saw that Bonnie was already gone. He switched to the dining hall camera, and saw the bunny leaning against one of the chairs, looking up at the camera with a sinister smile.

He shuddered, and switched back to the Pirate Cove camera. The curtains were slightly opened now, and he could just see a bright golden eye peeking out at the camera.

He clicked on the Dining Hall camera, but didn't see anything there. He looked at the backstage camera, but it was also empty. He tapped on the West Hall camera, and just barely saw the door to the Janitor's Closet shut. He switched to that camera, and saw Bonnie's face blocking the camera view, his eyes a deep black with only little red pinpricks.

Mike flinched, and checked the Pirate Cove camera. The curtain was slightly more open now, and he saw a metal hook sticking out, holding the curtain open. He put the tablet down, and tried the west hall light.

Nothing.

He picked the tablet back up after a few minutes, and checked the janitor's closet. Bonnie was gone now. He checked the dining hall, and saw the animatronic in the same position as before, along with Chica, who was on the right side of the camera view, staring up at the camera, her face void of any emotion.

He checked Pirate Cove again, but everything was the same. Once again, he put the tablet down, and stuck to just checking the door lights.

It must have been at least two hours until something finally happened. Mike hadn't seen any of the animatronics for a while, so he looked at the dining hall camera, but nothing was there. He checked the backstage, and saw Bonnie there, looking at something off screen.

He tapped on the East Hall camera, and saw Chica standing a few feet away from the camera, staring straight ahead.

Once gain, he checked the Pirate Cove camera, and almost had a heart attack when he saw the curtain completely open.

He sprang up, and shut the door on Foxy, before turning around and shutting the east door. His suspicions of the animatronics using the same tactic were confirmed when he heard banging coming from both doors.

After a while, both animatronics gave up. Foxy returned to Pirate Cove, and Chica was now back in the dining hall.

Mike checked his watch. It was 3:42. He opened both of the doors up after checking the lights again, and picked the tablet back up again. Bonnie was still in the backstage, but this time he was closer to the door.

He tapped on the stage camera, and saw Freddy still standing in the same position.

Mike set the tablet down, and just sat there, checking the lights every once in a while. At one point, though, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like muffled banging coming from somewhere in the building. After a while, it stopped. Mike checked the cameras, but saw the animatronics all in the same position as before.

He chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him, and moved to put the tablet back down when he saw that Chica was full-on sprining down the east hall camera. He shut the door, but before he could turn around and check the tablet again, he was pushed up against the door. Bonnie had heard Chica running for Mike, and must have used it as a distraction to slip into Mike's office unnoticed.

Bonnie grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt, and began dragging him out of the office, when Mike reached into his belt for his flashlight, and shined it into the animatronic's eyes.

Bonnie let go of him, shielding his eyes with his arms, and Mike was about to start running back to the office, when he heard the sound of the building's generator running out of power.

He instead started running in the opposite direction. He heard the rabbit's rushed footsteps following him, and he knew he couldn't outrun him. He ducked into one of the party rooms, and he heard the rabbit continue running straight ahead, not noticing Mike ducking away.

Mike stayed there for several minutes, before he realized he had to move. He couldn't just stay in one spot, that way, the animatronics would surely find him. He stepped out into the hallway and began quietly walking in the direction of the dining hall.

He heard footsteps approaching his position, so he ducked away into another room. The footsteps passed him, moving away, but they suddenly stopped. Mike walked backwards, further into the room, as the footsteps once again began walking straight for him.

Mike ducked in the shadows, not seeing anything to hide behind, and prayed that the animatronic wouldn't see him there. A set of purple eyes appeared in the doorway, and Mike realized that it was Chica.

She checked the room, and her eyes stopped when they made contact with his. For a second, the world stood still, as the two looked at each other, their eyes wide. Then, Chica lunged at Mike, who dodged her attempt, and ran out of the room. He considered going into the vents again, but realized that he would probably not be so lucky as he was last time, so he instead began running to the bathrooms.

He heard Chica running behind him, and at one point, he passed a very confused Bonnie, who turned to see him and Chica already gone. He ran into the bathrooms, and hid in the last one of the four stalls.

Chica ran in, and began opening the stalls one by one. Mike heard the first stall swing open and almost yelped in surprise, if it wasn't for the hand covering his mouth. She burst open the second stall, and Mike suddenly got an idea.

She opened the third stall, and let out a laugh, as she realized exactly where he was. Before she could burst open the last stall, however, Mike crawled underneath the wall separating the third and the fourth stall.

The final stall opened, and Mike heard Chica let out a questioning 'huh?', as he crawled underneath another one of the walls separating the second and the third stall. He got up, and as quietly as he could, he ran out of the room.

He heard Chica run out after him, so he kept running until he reached the nearest room to hide in. He hid in the room, and as Chica ran past him, he didn't take any chances, and instead of staying in the room, he ran the opposite way from where Chica ran off to.

The rest of the night continued on like that, with Mike ducking in and out of rooms, occasionally running from one of the animatronics. At one point, he had to hide in the backstage, and the moment he entered the room, he saw that it was unbelievably clean.

The rest of the building was clean, but this was a bit extreme. The entire room looked completely new, the smell of bleach evident. There were spare suits in the back of the room, that looked the most cleaned out of everything.

There were many spare parts for the animatronics on the shelves, empty heads neatly placed in order. There were also closets, and cabinets there, presumably full of more parts, and tools for working on the animatronics.

Mike looked at his watch as he hid in a party room right next to Pirate Cove. It was 5:52. Soon, his second night on the job was going to be over. He heard Foxy's footsteps run across the hall, and he moved into another room.

He stayed there, until he heard the familiar chime, signaling 6 AM, the end of his shift. He walked out into the dining hall, and the animatronics on the stage looked at him, confused expressions on their faces.

He ignored them, and unlocked the door, walking out of the pizzeria as the first few employees began showing up.

Mike's second shift was over, and he couldn't have felt happier about it. He went home, hoping to get some sleep after his nightmarish shift. But, as he lay in his bed, sleep slowly slowly overtaking him, he couldn't help but think about something strange that happened during his shift.

That banging noise he had heard.

 _Mike ran for his life as Freddy chased after him, laughing the whole time. He ran into the backstage, but before he could figure out where to hide, Freddy ran into the room, and cornered him. Mike pressed himself up against the wall, and Freddy reached out for him._

 _But before the bear could grab him, Mike suddenly fell right through the wall. He fell down a long staircase, and looked up at the bear, who was now looking to Mike's right. Mike turned to see what the bear was looking at, and could see something golden laying a few feet away from him. Before he could get a closer look, however, everything began to fade away into darkness._

Mike woke up from his sleep, drenched in sweat. At first, he brushed off what had just happened as just a nightmare, but it felt so real. He couldn't help but feel as if it was something important.


End file.
